


Arms Around A Memory

by gg16



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 7 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg16/pseuds/gg16
Summary: An instantaneous crash takes Olivia back 5 years- just like that, the kidnapping, "Yes", Jake's wedding, Mellie's election, becoming Command, all disappear from her mind. How will everyone around her deal with it? More importantly, how will Olivia?





	1. Chapter 1

It was bright. Too bright. Which was ironic because all she could remember was "Stand in the sun". But this was not the sun- this was artificial tube lights, shining down, with the bustling of a doctor and a nurse around her. Her mouth was dry as she tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Ma'am, it's nice to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"

She finally croaked out as her eyes wandered- "I- a hospital- what's going on?" She was so confused; she was just on the beach-how is she in this building? Olivia tried to move to get a bearing of her surroundings but her body felt weak and tired.

"Ma'am, Ms. Pope, I'm going to ask you to stop moving. You are in James Madison Hospital."

"James Madison Hospital? Like in D.C.?"

"Yes, you were in an accident do you remember anything?"

"No, I think you're mistaken I was just in Zanzibar. How did I get here? I need to talk to Jake? Where's Jake?"

"Olivia, you can't get up. If there is someone you want us to contact we can, but we are going to have to take you to get an MRI now that you've woken up."

"No, I'm not doing anything." That may have been her body's response rather than her own stubbornness as she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. "I'm not going anywhere and don't talk to anyone about me, please. Waking up like this, not only back in D.C., but in a hospital only made Olivia suspicious. She was on okay terms with her father before she got on that plane but she wouldn't be surprised if this was B613 or something having to do with Maya after Jerry's tragic demise.

"I need to talk to Jake Ballard" He was the only other person on the island with her and he will know how she got here.

"You were in a car accident, you're probably very tired."

"Ok, maybe you're right," Olivia replied, shifting to get in a more comfortable position. She tried to muster up as much confidence as she could so the nurses knew not to mess with her even though she was the one stuck in a hospital bed, "but when I wake up I want to see my friend Jake. I don't know if he has a phone with him," -they both got rid of theirs in Germany-"but you can call my friend Abby Whelan she may know. 202-654-3867" and started reciting the number she has had memorized since law school, hoping Abby was doing ok ever since she left.

The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was nurses talking about the "Chief of Staff" and wasn't surprised Cyrus knows she's somehow here back in D.C. He probably was outside asking questions or came instead of Fitz but she didn't want to see him until she got some answers on how she managed to travel halfway across the world.

And that is how the nurse- who had been working at James Madison Hospital for 10 years without experiencing something like this- walked passed a former press secretary, and, oh yeah, the former President of the United States, so she could call the Chief of Staff to the current President of the United States.

* * *

He knew. Not details, but because of Olivia's history and connection to the White House and B613, her accident made it on to his radar. It was all professional of course, he didn't have time to worry about her. Not when Mellie still needed 4 more votes to pass her new energy bill and she wanted to try to get them without his B613 resources.

What he wasn't expecting was the hospital to repeatedly be calling him, trying to reach him, even though he had his assistant Sadie inform them of his very busy schedule. Jake was sitting in Oval with Mellie when Sadie came by again and said "The hospital called again because they really want to get the MRI testing done ASAP but I don't know what that has to do with you?"

Before Jake had a chance to reply, the President piped up and told the assistant, "Thanks Sadie, let them know he's on his way."

"Wait, what? Are you serious? We have so much to do. I can't visit Olivia now. She's probably fine." He was no longer mad at her, he felt nothing, he felt numb. These days he was just going through the motions of life, his job, and planning possibly his own run for office in the future.

"I would say so too, but if they've called so much at least you can tell her face to face."

Jake got to hospital to see Marcus and Fitz waiting. He was surprised Olivia wanted him there too and if that wasn't awkward enough, the doctor, Dr. Kepner, came directly up to him before he even stopped to talk to the other men and asked him to follow her. "Olivia Pope only wants to see you. We need to do some tests but she won't talk to anyone until she talks to you and she explicitly said not to discuss her status with anyone else."

He entered the room and the first thing he heard was "How did we get from the island to here?" He suddenly felt assaulted from all over. The memories of his own time in the hospital, with the knowledge of his own sins to put others in the hospital, to all the questions pouring out of Olivia, who had apparently woken up with more strength, very confused, put him in a stand still while at the doorway.

Dr. Kepner looked back and forth between the silent Jake and very confused Olivia. "Now that Admiral Ballard is here, can we do some tests? You can sit down with him after."

Satisfied with seeing the familiar face of a man she had spent the last 2 months connecting with and baring her soul to, she agreed to be wheeled out to get her tests done.

Jake, still in shock from what he just heard, stopped the doctor before she left. "What is she talking about? We've been back for almost 5 years now."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you. Olivia said she only wanted to talk to you. Her car crash caused a broken arm which will heal but also some memory loss. We'll let you know when we find out more."

* * *

Jake sat in Olivia's room as he waited for the doctor to return with Olivia as he didn't want to go back outside with more questions rather than answers. He was still trying to process what just happened. He came here because he thought Olivia was in a car crash and almost wanted to tell her to leave him alone, but now he was the only one she trusted and still believed they were standing in the sun. What was he supposed to do with that?

When the doctors returned with the results, Olivia asked Jake to stay and grabbed hold of his hand, not knowing the effect that it had on him. As she felt comforted, it only made him uncomfortable to feel this sudden barrage of affection from her.

The doctors informed the two of the retroactive amnesia Olivia was suffering from as she has lost her memory from about the past 5 years. They recommended therapy, and gentle reminders of her past, but otherwise they would have to wait and see if or how much of her memory would return.

Olivia turned to Jake and quickly informed him, "You have to tell me everything. Why did we move back? When-"

The doctor interrupted her to remind the both of them to ease into it, as to not overwhelm her body and her mind all at once. She finished informing the two of them of the medicines for Olivia before leaving and giving Jake and Olivia a moment alone.

Olivia was watching from the corner of her eye as the doctor was talking and saw Jake tense in the chair, seemingly trying to get away from her and this mess. He was acting weird and hadn't really said anything to her yet. _He's probably trying to get used to all of this too._ She didn't even know, but this was the first time the two of them had been alone in a room together, surprisingly not arguing, since the morning after she returned from Vermont.

Olivia, in her own inadvertently oblivious way, only wanted to get closer to Jake. She didn't want to admit it but it felt like everything hurt, and not just her body and all she wanted to do was pull Jake in closer like they would on the island when she would get in her head about her messed up past and they would just cuddle, but Jake made it a bit difficult for her when he quickly stood up and informed her that he had visitors to fill in.

"Oh who's here?"

"Fitz and Marcus. Oh wait, you don't know Marcus"

Ignoring the new name because she figured she'll get filled in soon, Olivia asked-"Where's Abby and Quinn and Huck and Harrison?"

"They couldn't make it…yet"

Jake quickly called out that he'll be right back, and rushed out the door. Once he got out of the hospital room that was starting to feel like it was getting smaller as each second passed, he made eye contact with Fitz and knew he couldn't avoid it anymore.

"What happened? Is everything alright? The doctor wouldn't say anything and wouldn't let any visitors in until you got here. I want to see her. "

Jake got annoyed at the former president's questions- he didn't even know what was going on and was already making demands. "Well, it's complicated."

"What happened? We saw them wheel her back and she looked mostly fine. A little banged up, but nothing too bad." Marcus interjected, knowing a brief history of the two men, not wanting things to escalate in a hospital.

"Can you call QPA and ask them to come here? Olivia is asking about them."

"Oh?" Fitz was slightly surprised the first people Olivia had asked for was Jake and her team, especially considering the icy relationship she had with each of them right now. Perhaps she wanted to apologize?

"Yeah, Olivia doesn't remember anything, she has retrograde amnesia and maybe some familiar faces will help." Jake said, before turning around and returning to his ex, not wanting to answer any more questions he didn't have answers to, at least not answers he liked.

Olivia had been sitting alone with her thoughts as she replayed the last bit of her memories, trying to grasp something from before the hospital, but after the island. Jake had mentioned Fitz waiting outside for her and she wondered if this had anything to do with him. " _Was Fitz still President? No the doctors said it is 2018 and 5 years have passed, so who is? Did Sally run again? Had Fitz forgiven her for leaving? This was ridiculous. I don't even know if we're on speaking terms since I left and there's so much going on._ Olivia felt a tightness in her chest building, but was distracted when she saw in the window, Jake talking with her doctors before walking in.

Jake gave her a polite smile when he entered before sitting down in the chair next to her. "So the doctors said to start slow with talking about memories because they could come back on own, there's a couple more tests you'll come back in a couple days to do, as well as therapy, but for now you can go home."

"I know you're first question was why we came back," Jake hesitated as he looked Olivia in the eye, "Harrison died, that's why we came back. For his funeral, and I think, it was time."

Olivia was still processing what Jake had just said, with more questions running through her mind, " _What? Why? How?"_ when the nurse came in with her discharge papers.

"Do you want to go back to your place or Rowan's?" Jake coaxed out, as he saw the disorientation from what he just revealed in Olivia's face. That turned to confusion before he brought her up to speed. "Sorry, you're on better terms with Rowan now, so I wasn't sure," he remembered how Olivia camped out in her childhood bedroom the last time a traumatic event, like killing her kidnapper, occurred. She felt she needed to get back to what she was sure about and that was her apartment, her own turf.

"Ok, let's go home."

* * *

Olivia and Jake got off the elevator and approached her door when she noticed all the extra locks put on the door. Luckily only the main lock was locked and she entered to find her apartment unpacked and set up exactly like the same, as if she never changed, the only thing new was a mauve couch in the middle of the living room.

"What do you want for dinner? Are you going to be ok? I have to go-"Jake started before Olivia turned to him, interrupting him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about it. I'm not really in the mood for going out and I doubt my cooking skills improved over the last 5 years, so we can just order in." She replied with a peck on his lips. Olivia again picked up on the lack of reciprocation, the almost chilliness.

"I'm really sorry I have to get something from work," Jake said walking closer to the door, going to open it again. He put his hand on the doorknob, and that's when she saw it.

The glimmer of gold, and with it, a rush of emotions and thoughts overcame her- from alarm, _How could she get married? What happened to Fitz?_ , to confusion _, Why didn't he say anything earlier?_ to a glimpse something close to elation or excitement in finding out how they got here and what the future holds. She anxiously looked down at her own hand to see nothing, not a wedding ring, nor a tan line, not even Doux Bebe.

Olivia looked up and stared at Jake in shock. He knew that she had seen it, but had nothing to say.

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Quick recap- Olivia got in a crash and doesn't remember the last 5 years; her last memory is of the island. Everyone is a little unsure of how to act around her because they were mad at her but now she doesn't even know what she did wrong. The Air Force Two attack and everything after didn't happen, so Jake is still Chief of Staff and friends w/ Mellie and Cyrus isn't betraying her.**

The next few days Olivia doesn't pick up any phone calls, from Jake or Fitz or someone named Marcus. She's a little confused as to why Abby or Quinn or Huck or even David hasn't called her, but she figured that if Jake can get married to some random woman, then maybe they didn't forgive her for leaving for the island. She's so confused and angry at Jake for not explaining everything that happened in the past 5 years because of the doctor's instructions, and feeling so out of place, that Olivia stayed in her apartment, a place that seemed the same, in fear that the whole world around her had shifted.

Olivia did exactly what doctors told her not to -read and caught up with news. She locked herself in her apartment and didn't leave-actually, she left once-to get as much red wine as she could. The more she read, the more she drank.

Now this was Olivia Pope, she recognized some of the spin, whether it had the touch of OPA or the White House- where apparently Abby had been working as Press Secretary then Chief of Staff? But there were other moments that were indisputable; the photos of her in the residence with Fitz leaked to the press, then she must've watched the clip of her standing right downstairs, outside her lobby and admitting to being Fitz's mistress. Sitting and drinking on the couch, she had no idea what must've caused her to do that. She moved on to the impeachment trial which was suddenly canceled and multiple magazine covers of her standing and promoting healthy living or home and gardening. She saw those magazines and tried to recognize the woman on cover. Yes, she looked a little different when she looked in the mirror now, but Olivia assumed that was because she was used to the island life diet. On those cover something else was different- her personality, perhaps? She would've never think about discussing her favorite type of salad or making ornaments with kids.

The breakup was apparently a much quieter affair, or at least as much as it could be considering it was the President's First Girlfriend. She moved on to seeing articles of Mellie considering a run, her book that had been on the NY Times Bestseller's List and made a mental note to pick it up, partially out of curiosity of possibly being mentioned. There was a moment Olivia felt proud of Mellie for picking herself after Jerry.

She read about Jake and his new wife in their 12 page Vogue spread, despite each smiling photo making her heart crack a little more. The spread talked about how they met which sounded awfully familiar and their big wedding of 600 people coming up, but when Olivia looked online she couldn't find photos of her there, making her wonder what happened between her and someone she considered her sometimes lover, usually best friend.

The recent election campaign that she apparently ran was strenuous, from the mess Hollis Doyle seemed to have created to the jarring video of Vargas' assassination. Olivia saw Mellie on the news meeting with the Prime Minister of France with Jake in the background and quickly shut off the TV, not even willing herself to explain where that came from.

Each article Olivia read brought more questions and when she stood up to get more popcorn, only a mere 4 days after leaving the hospital, she saw the mess of magazines and tabs she had pulled up making her more confused, and frustrated, and a little heartbroken. Perhaps the doctors were right- maybe it would've been better to have been walked through the past 5 years with a friend.

Like clockwork, Fitz called again, every hour, but this time she opted to pick up. Even before the crash, before she left for the island, Olivia knew she had a tendency to go back to Fitz because he was what was familiar and what was easy. Yes, they loved in secret, in stolen moments, but she was almost always in control and now with the world around her seeming to spin a hundred miles an hour, she needed that control.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Olivia. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better." There was a sense of uncertainty, of fear as to what would come next.

"Jake told me about the amnesia. What do you remember?"

"I remember… leaving. After Jerry-", she paused, not wanting to bring back crippling memories, ones they both remembered.

"Yeah, you and Jake were gone for some time. But you came back." That much he could hold on to. She came back then and she came back after being kidnapped and she would come back now. "Are you ok in D.C.? Are you with your team?"

"No, I actually haven't seen them yet." That was one she was still a conundrum to her that she hadn't figured out with the media coverage.

"You know, Livvie, they're probably just busy," Fitz knew her team still hadn't forgiven her for bringing back B613, at least not before the car crash, "why don't you come up to Vermont?"

"Fitz…"

"You can come see my library. We're getting ready to open soon."

"I saw the news coverage, I know about our relationship. We gave us a shot?" Olivia knew as much as she read, and a part of her still loved Fitz, but if they did try and gave each other a real shot where was she supposed to go from there?

"C'mon Liv, you know how the media is. You could try to heal here, I could help as much as I can," he was sounding desperate he knew that, but Fitz was grasping at straws to hold on to some piece of Olivia again.

"I think it'd be better for me to stay here closer to my doctors and what I'm familiar with," Olivia suddenly feeling suffocated and desperate to hang up the phone, cleared her throat and continued, "and speaking of doctors, I have to get up early to go an appointment tomorrow, I should go to bed. Bye, Fitz" before hanging up and flopping on to her bed, ungracefully and exhausted as her brain and body felt.

* * *

The next morning after the draining conversation she had with Fitz, as meetings with him typically go, Olivia decided to continue on this journey of doing what she's used to and found herself going up the elevator after pressing the button with the new label of "Quinn Perkins and Associates". Like everything else, this was a jarring change but knowing that OPA went to safe hands after she left for the White House was a relief. Intrigued to see how Quinn ran things with Abby and Huck, Olivia walked in to the office, but the second they saw her, she could smell the discomfort.

"Hey guys"

There was a moment of silence as the former associates of _Olivia Pope_ and Associates looked around at each other unsure of how to react or even how to treat the woman standing in front of them who had once been family, but seemed like the enemy in more recent months.

Abby was the first to speak out, "Hey Olivia, how are you feeling?" Jake had made an incredibly strange call to them earlier when he filled them in on what happened because there was no easy way to say 'Hey by the way, Olivia got in a wreck and doesn't remember the past 5ish years so she doesn't remember almost killing Quinn, so be nice to her or ease her into it?' Yeah, that call got all of them-Huck, Abby, Charlie, Quinn, even David- all huddled around the phone shouting questions, some of doubt of if she was faking it, some of concern, before Jake finally told them that was he knew, in fact, after returning her home, he hadn't spoken to her.

Quinn still hadn't said anything to her but was carefully watching as Olivia approached the glass wall, looking up at the photos of their current client on there.

"'I'm doing well, I'm still trying to adjust to all the new things. I just want to help because I was getting bored at home."

Abby turned to Quinn who made eye contact who hesitated before giving a nod of approval before speaking up again "Sure, you can help," with a rather forced smile.

Apparently improvements were occurring in her memory when she suddenly had a flashback to pictures on the wall of Susan Ross. "Did we help Susan Ross with her campaign?" After seeing the confused faces of her colleagues, Olivia continued, "sorry, I just had this memory of Susan Ross' face on the wall and I connected her to the old news clips of her as Vice President? How did that happen? She seemed so _green_ and much too chipper for Fitz's taste? Was it the affair with Mellie that caused Andrew to resign? Did their affair start again? Did their affair start again? Or, no, he was injured in that bombing right? Sorry, my brain is still trying to sort through details. What are you working on right now?

Stunned by the questions that poured out of Olivia's mouth, everyone took a second to realign themselves to the more- not necessarily nicer, but rather, freer- person standing in front of them- suffering from a brain injury, yes, but not burdened by the trauma of a kidnapping, exposing as a mistress, and position of Command. Huck, finally responded with "Yes, we helped Susan get elected into the Senate, and we're trying to help the CEO of Carrington Atlantic right now as her sex tape got leaked."

* * *

Usually Olivia could work with minimal amounts of sleep and be fine but after one day at OPA, rather QPA, her body was still feeling the effects of the crash and was exhausted. But working at there, seemingly walking on eggshells around everyone, she only felt inspired to investigate how her relationships with everyone else had changed.

She called Jake and left him a message asking if they could meet, assuming he was able to leave the White House at a reasonable time. Not long after, she received a text saying "Sure, I'm on my way but I haven't had dinner yet, mind if I eat Gettysburger at your place?" As Freedom Fries were always welcome in her apartment along with the man bringing him, Olivia texted back confirmation and waited to find out if they had even kept up any form of friendship in the past 5 years especially with her decision to expose herself to the world as the _former_ President's mistress, and hoping to get some direct honesty from him.

* * *

Does Vanessa know you're here? I don't want her to worry. " Olivia said while she thought, " _Maybe Vanessa's nice and I'm friends with her and I didn't look hard enough at the photos released to the media. I can get to know her and I'll get over whatever these old feelings are for Jake. Obviously he has. I don't want to get in between him and his perfect wife."_ She had felt her whole body warm up when he had been here and she knew that getting over these feelings for Jake, would be a lot harder than she thought. Her thoughts were soon going to turn sad or bitter, luckily, Jake seemed less excited to talk about Vanessa than she was.

"It's fine, she really doesn't mind," he replied quickly.

Olivia, taking his shortness for anger with her, and maybe a part of it was, asked him "Can I ask you something? I exposed the affair and dated Fitz. Is that when you met your wife? Anyways, I saw all of that in the papers," she scoffed, "part of me wishes I could retrace my feelings up to me saying yes in front of that pack of supporters but I was just thinking are you- were we ok through that?"

Jake paused as he bit into his Double Lincoln and tried to formulate a way to explain their current status. Was he supposed to be honest and tell her they hadn't spoken in months because he felt used while she was Command? Technically she was only asking about them during and after her relationship with Fitz because that was probably as far as she knew. "I met her later, and well, after you got together with Fitz things were ok between us. It got a little rough when you did somethings with your father that I wasn't a big fan of, but later I realized he was right and I think we both got over that fight or at least we just ignored it while we- never mind." He shook his head, "To answer your question, we were sort of distant from each other while you were in the White House, but later became friends again, mostly. Kinda."

"While we what? You didn't say?"

Jake hesitated before continuing, even though he knew this didn't even make the list for top 5 surprising things to happen in the past 5 years. "After you and Fitz broke up, we started-" dating seemed to be a strong word, despite all that happened before his wedding- "hooking up again." That night came flashing back, to both of them-

_\- It's almost a drunk dial, well it would be if she was drunk. Abby had come over earlier so she had a glass of wine, but at the most she was a little tipsy. When she opens the door for him, there's nothing to say. Actually there's a lot to say, about her father, about Fitz, but neither of them knew where to start. It's silent for a moment as she continues to stare at his lips before grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him inside._

_They're already undressed in the living room and he stops to stare at the new couch before laying her down on it. Sometime later that evening they make their way to her bedroom, and he glances around to see if there were any other new sets of upholstery, but when he sees that it was only the couch he feels a twinge of proudness before a wave of, not anger, but perhaps stubbornness and his pride overtake him. All of that is pushed aside as she wraps her arms around him and her kisses become more desperate._

_A few days later, she calls him again, this time, during daylight._

_"So…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you busy tonight? I wanted to know if we could… hang out," Olivia questioned as she wanted his company, without actually admitting that she did._

_"Did you want to "hang out" like we did last week? Is that what this is?"_

_She wasn't expecting him to be so direct, but wasn't surprised after everything that went down in December._

_"I don't know, I could come over to your place and we'll find out."_

_"Okay," Jake replied directly, about to hang up._

_"Okay."_

_"Oh, by the way I'm actually staying at Rowan's house now."_

_"Wait, what? Like with my father? Are you staying in my childhood home?"_

_"Well I'm staying in the guest room, but yeah I am."_

_Olivia quickly became increasingly confused and upset at him and maybe her father for inadvertently ruining her sex life plans, "No, that's weird. I thought you hated my father. Why?"_

_"He's so old maybe I'm trying to kiss up so he leaves me something in his will."_

_Jake could feel her rolling her eyes through the phone before he heard, "Right. You do that. But I'm not having sex with you with my father down the hall-"_

_"He's not even going to be here."_

_"Doesn't matter! It's all I'm going to be thinking about and, like, who washes the sheets? You can either come to my apartment or stay home and watch the game with my father or whatever. Anyways I have to go I have a client."_

_"Okay, okay, fine, what time should I come over?"_

_"I'll probably be out of here around 7 so any time after that- unless, of course, you have a curfew. Don't want to get you in trouble."-_

"So yeah we hooked up some more after that, but I met Vanessa and about a year and a half later we got married."

"Then why are you here drinking with me?"

Jake said with no hesitation, "Honestly, I'm not sure. We've been doing our own thing these last few months," _like I've been in the White House with B613 and you've been teaching or in Vermont, I bet,_ he thought. "There's been a lot that's happened in the past few years and I'm not just talking about my marriage. Actually, I want a divorce."

Olivia's head shot up "Jake, my memories- this shouldn't change-"

"No, not because of this," he replied, shaking his head, "it was a long time coming. I think I've always known the truth about the state of our marriage, our relationship wasn't true. I guess it's kind of hard to explain."

Olivia stole some fries as they continued to make small talk, getting filled in on politics and entertainment, avoiding anything else personal. She went to bed alone, but intrigued as she processed all that Jake told her, surprised at his marital status, even make a trip back to the island if they reconnected.

* * *

_She was running. Why was she running so fast? What was she running from? She tried to turn around but it felt like her adrenaline was only pushing her feet forward towards a red door. She looked down and in her hand she saw a gun. One she didn't recognize but her finger was on the trigger._

Olivia suddenly sat up in a sweat, but only looked around to find herself safe and alone in her bedroom _. God, all the wine is getting to me and effecting my dreams,_ she thought as she lied back down, closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"God, I can't believe we're meeting like this again."

Turns out the White House kitchen meetings hadn't ended with Fitz's presidency, only this time the circle of trustees had expanded.

Now, with the 44th and 45th President, Vice-President, Chief of Staff, Attorney General, and Quinn Perkins and Associates who had made quite the name for themselves in D.C., Cyrus briefly flashed back to the first secret circle of 5 who decided the fate of America by rigging a few voting machines. If he had known then what he knew now…

"I know it's not what anyone wanted," Abby replied, "but we need to discuss Olivia. More specifically, the kidnapping."

* * *

send me a message on my scandal tumblr- [wegotpopedsir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765951/chapters/39338491/wegotpopedsir.tumblr.com) or my main blog [detectivejulesohara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765951/chapters/39338491/detectivejulesohara.tumblr.com)!


End file.
